Sakit
by byeongariseum
Summary: Hyungseob sedang sakit, namun tidak ada yang tahu ia sakit apa. Jinseob! (Woojin x Hyungseob) T Warn! BxB


**Sakit**

.

.

.

.

Cast :

Ahn Hyungseob

Park Woojin

Rate : T

Warn!

Boyxboy

Note : All cast belongs to their parents, story belongs to me.

.

.

.

Byeongarism

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

"Hei Hyungseob, kau di tunggu di ruang jurnal tuh sama ketua."

Hyungseob yang sedang asyik tenggelam dalam tidurnya terbangun kala Euiwoong, teman sekelasnya berucap tepat didepan telinganya.

Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu lalu mengangkat kepala dari lipatan tangan yang sejenak membuatnya nyaman.

"Ada apa memang, Ung?" Tanya Hyungseob singkat sembari menatap Euiwoong yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Euiwoong hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu, lagipula ia juga heran. Tumben-tumbenan ketua tim jurnal yang terkenal dingin dan jarang berbicara dengan orang lain tiba-tiba memberinya amanat untuk memanggil teman sekelasnya, Hyungseob. Lagipula tadi Euiwoong memang mampir ke ruang jurnal untuk menaruh laporan yang baru ia selesaikan kemarin. Dia sekretaris utama jurnal, ngomong-ngomong. Dengan Hyungseob yang menjabat sebagai bendahara utama.

Dengan malas Hyungseob berdiri dari duduknya, tapi yang terjadi justru diluar perkiraan. Matanya berkunang, kepalanya pusing, dan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba tercipta didalam perut datarnya.

"Eh, Seob! Kau kenapa?!" Ujar Euiwoong panik tatkala Hyungseob kembali terduduk di bangkunya dengan tangan yang memegang kepala dan mulutnya.

"A-aku tidak apa." Balas Hyungseob bergetar lalu berusaha kembali berdiri. Namun nihil, ia kembali terjatuh.

"Kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang!" Titah Euiwoong sambil menarik tangan Hyungseob yang lalu dilepaskan secara sepihak oleh sang empunya.

"Aku tidak apa, Ung. Sudah ya aku ke ruang jurnal dulu." Ucap Hyungseob final sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar kelas dengan Euiwoong yang menatap punggungnya khawatir.

—Byeongarism—

"Permisi." Hyungseob berujar sopan sambil melongokan kepalanya yang masih pusing dari balik pintu bercat putih itu. Walaupun ia merupakan bagian tim jurnal, tetap saja kesopanan tetap paling utama. Ia tidak bisa masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan jurnal. "Masuk, Seob."

Hyungseob mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang minimalis kebanggaan ekskul dan kampusnya, lalu mendekati sang ketua jurnal yang sedang terfokus pada lembaran kertas berisikan data calon tim jurnal yang baru pengganti mereka yang notabenya sudah semester akhir.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Hyungseob begitu dirinya berada tepat disebrang meja Woojin. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hyungseob menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Diam dan duduklah, Hyungseob." Hyungseob terdiam. Jika Woojin memanggilnya dengan menyebutkan nama, maka seluruh ucapannya sudah mutlak dan tentunya tidak dapat dibantah sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Hyungseob memilih untuk duduk dikursi depan meja Woojin sembari menetapkan atensi nya kepada pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas kertas didepannya.

5 menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya perut Hyungseob bereaksi lagi.

"Ugh." Erang Hyungseob sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Woojin, dan juga berharap dengan menutup mulutnya bisa meredakan mualnya yang kian membuncah.

Namun sayang, Woojin sudah terganggu. Atensi pemuda bergingsul itu sudah sepenuhnya diberikan kepada pemuda didepannya. Mendadak rautnya berubah khawatir lalu dengan sigap mendekati Hyungseob, mengabaikan kertasnya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya nya retorik. Karna tentu saja pemuda didepannya sedang sakit tanpa perlu ditanya.

Hyungseob tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab karena mual pada perutnya benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya.

Dengan cepat Hyungseob berdiri dan berlari menuju toilet yang disediakan di dalam ruangan diikuti Woojin yang sedia dibelakang Hyungseob.

Woojin lalu memijat tengkuk Hyungseob yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam perutnya diwastafel, namun nihil karna tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali cairan bening.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya." Woojin bersuara kembali dengan tangan yang masih setia memijit tengkuk Hyungseob.

Hyungseob memutar kran wastafel lalu mencuci mulutnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap Woojin yang masih menunjukan raut wajah khawatir.

Ia lalu tersenyum guna menenangkan Woojin. "Aku tidak apa." Ucapnya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa yang seperti tadi dikatakan tidak apa?"

Hyungseob diam. Bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak tahu, sedari tadi perutku mual dan kepalaku sangat pusing." Jelas Hyungseob lalu memeluk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik suami gingsulnya.

Iya, mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri.

Tunggu, bukankah mereka masih di bangku kuliah? Iya, jika saja orang tua mereka yang notabenya sahabat sedari remaja tidak terburu-buru untuk menikahkan mereka berdua, maka saat ini mereka tidak akan terikat dalam janji suci untuk mencintai sehidup semati. Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan mereka selain keluarga, para saksi pernikahan, dan Tuhan tentunya.

"Apa perlu kita ke dokter sekarang?" Woojin berkata sembari menyingkirkan poni Hyungseob yang sudah menutupi kedua mata suami cantiknya itu.

Hyungseob menggeleng masih dengan wajahnya yang setia tenggelam didada Woojin.

"Lalu harus bagimana hm? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit sayang." Ucap Woojin lalu mengusap punggung Hyungseob pelan.

"Aku baru ingat kata ibu, jika keadaan seperti ini terjadi di bulan-bulan pernikahan. Maka-" Hyungseob berhenti bercerita. "Maka?"

Hyungseob tersenyum cerah. "Itu adalah tanda kehamilan, Woojinnie."

Woojin diam sejenak, mencerna ucapan Hyungseob yang membuat otaknya membutuhkan kinerja 2 kali lipat untuk berfikir.

" _Back to the earth,_ Jinnie." Hyungseob mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Woojin yang mendadak _blank._

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa-"

"Ini juga disebut _male pregnant_ , Jinnie. Aku lelaki tapi bisa hamil. Sama seperti kak Seongwoo yang sedang hamil anak kak Daniel." Jelas Hyungseob memotong ucapan Woojin. "Aku juga sudah mengeceknya tadi pagi, dan hasilnya positif. Hehe." Lanjutnya sumringah.

Woojin tetap diam sembari menatap Hyungseob tepat di mata ber-iris coklat tua didepannya.

Hyungseob yang ditatap hanya diam kebingungan. "Kenapa kau diam? Kau- tidak suka?" Telak Hyungseob mendadak sedih.

Woojin yang tersadar segera menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menangkup kedua pipi yang lebih pendek.

"Aku- hanya terlalu senang. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa senangku, Seobie." Jelas Woojin tulus sembari memandang Hyungseob yang kembali tersenyum senang. "Kupikir kau hmpt-"

Ucapan Hyungseob terpotong karena dalam sepersekian detik bibir _cherr_ _y_ nya dibungkam oleh bibir tebal milik suami tercintanya. Hyungseob diam sebelum akhirnya membalas ciuman manis yang Woojin berikan yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi lumatan dan hisapan penuh cinta tanpa nafsu nan memabukkan andalan suaminya.

Dan disinilah mereka, masih saling memeluk dan terpagut dengan tetesan kran wastafel sebagai saksi bisu kejadian manis di toilet ruangan jurnal kampusnya.

MUEHEHE SAYA NULIS APA. MAKLUM PENULIS BARU JADI TIDAK DANTA HEHEH MAAF.

-Byeongarism


End file.
